The Human Loudpede
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lisa Loud conducts a gruesome experiment on her family. Oneshot.


**This story was requested by Raganoxer and Ersatz88. It's graphic, awful, bloody, and I can already here the cries of "3edgy5me, Flagg." Yeah, I guess I am edgy, aren't I? Oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lisa Loud possessed the mind of a genius and the heart of a toddler, the former developed beyond its years, and the latter _under_ developed. Very young children, of which Lisa was one, are notorious for their innate and sociopathic selfishness which often manifested in refusal to share and in lacking the understanding that other people feel pain and discomfort the same way they do. Lisa was unlike her contemporaries in every way, shape, and form...except the aforementioned one. She understood, intellectually, that her parents and siblings experienced the full range of human emotions, but seeing one of them hurt stirred nothing in her - no pity, no remorse, not even the vaguest concern. She felt no shame or regret in using them as guinea pigs - if she shocked Lincoln to a crisp or sent Lana to the floor writhing in pain, she simply cocked her head and watched curiously.

As any child, however, she grew and learned. Whereas others learn to avoid causing their friends and loved ones suffering, Lisa came to realize that she quite enjoyed it. During play with Lily, she would intentionally stomp on the infant's bare, unguarded toes, and grin evilly at her thin, warbling cries. She contrived once to spill corrosive acid on Lola's lap, and succeeded in giving the princess severe third degree burns about the thigh. The only sorrow she felt was that she didn't attack her reproductive organs instead - a measure to her labia majora and she would most likely never bear children. Ha! Let's see you taint the gene pool _now._

That thought delighted Lisa. You see, only a fool can claim to enjoy misery and not exploit its long term effects. For instance, if she were as coarse as to shoot one of her siblings with a firearm, she would aim not for the heart or the head, but for the spinal cord; the thought of them dead did nothing for her, but the prospect of them passing a long and anguished life as a quadriplegic, dead from the neck down, made her positively _salivate._ To induce suffering, she believed, was human, but to prolong suffering was _divine._

Halfway through her fifth year, she grew bored of inflicting minor cruelties upon her family, and decided to do something _drastic_. She contemplated the matter for a month before she resolved to follow through with it - God alone knew what would become of her afterwards, but that was a worry for another day; watching her brother, sisters, and/or parents in agony would be worth it.

For six weeks, she considered and rejected a number of plans - she wanted to hurt them, humiliate them, degrade them, and to do it over a number of weeks. She chose do enact her plan, whatever it may be, over the summer. Her parents would be missed from work, but their superiors would simply fire them in absentia and find replacements. Her primary concern was the school sending people to investigate the disappearance of the Loud children. In the dog days of July and August, however, that would not present a problem.

One day, still without a concrete plan, she was idly searching the internet when she alighted upon a video sharing website and broke to enjoy a movie. She selected one called _The Human Centipede,_ and by the time it was over, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do.

Like a sign from God, Luan chose that moment to enter Lisa's lab with a rubber chicken in one hand and a horn affixed to a rubber ball in the other. "Hey, Lise, wanna see my new act?"

Lisa grinned and rubbed her hands crisply together. _Step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly._ "I could use a bit of humor," she said and got to her feet.

"Great," Luan said.

"Just allow me one moment. I have to fetch something."

While Luan practiced ventriloquism with the chicken, Lisa took a syringe from a drawer, jabbed the needle into a vial, and pulled the plunger back, amber liquid flooding the shaft. She flicked the side to rid the concoction of bubbles, then went over to her older sister; Luan was so lost in her inane act, eyes closed and lips moving, that she didn't know what was happening until Lisa stuck her in the arm.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

Lisa depressed the plunger and sent 10 ccs of pure sleep into the commediane's bloodstream. "Nothing," she said and yanked the needle out. "Just an experiment."

Luan started to speak, but began to sway instead; her eyes rolled back into her head and she toppled to one side, her temple cracking against the corner of the desk. Lisa beamed; she was not expecting the added injury but reveled in it nevertheless. "You see, Luan," she said as she rolled her sleeves up, "I have a sort of...curiosity...and you are going to help me sate it."

First, however, she needed two more siblings.

Hm, whom should she accost? She wanted them to be of deciding size, one bigger, one smaller, and one smallest. Luna and Leni, perhaps? Or, if she went in the opposite direction, Lynn and Lincoln.

Unable to reach a decision, she took a coin from her pocket and flipped it. Heads, she would attack Luna and Leni next, tails, Lynn and Lincoln.

The coin spun through the air and landed on the carpet next to Luan's crumpled body. Lisa leaned over and stared down at it, a wicked grin slowly spreading across her face. She filled the needle again, then another, and went into Lynn's room, where the jock was presently engaged in clestetics, her face red with exertion and her brown bangs plastered to her sweaty forehead. She wore a headband and wristbands. "What do you want, creep?" she asked.

"I have a booster shot for you, Lynn," Lisa lied, "it's to promote muscle mass, stamina, and -"

Lynn was already presenting her arm. "Shoot me up, doc, I wanna get back in the game."

"Indeed," Lisa said. She sank the needle into Lynn's flesh, taking heart from her older sister's gasp of pain, then waited for her to collapse before dragging her into the lab and heaping her onto Luan like so much refuse.

Taking the second needle out, she texted Lincoln and waited by the door. When he came in, she let her excitement get the better of her and stabbed him in the left shoulder blade like a motel manager murdering a pretty outlaw in a black and white movie. Lincoln cried out and stumbled forward as Lisa pushed the drugs into his system. Being the smallest of the three, it worked on him faster - he fell to his hands and knees, panted for breath, then fell over like a dead horse.

"Now," Lisa said and locked the door, "we can begin."

An hour later, Lisa stepped back from the thing upon the floor, a gruesome train of stitched flesh and seething pain. Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln, naked and on their hands and knees, Luan in front and Lincoln in the rear - Lynn's mouth sewn to Luan's anus and her nose nestled in her crack and Lincoln's mouth sewn to Lynn's anus in turn. Each one of her victims was awake, Luan moaning and sucking great gulps of air and the other two making noises muffled by ass. Lisa walked over to Luan and stared down her nose at her. "How are you feeling?"

Luan broke down crying. "I hurt," she hitched pitably.

Bending down, Lisa grabbed a handful of her sister's hair and yanked, eliciting a scream from the battered girl. "Good," Lisa hissed. Letting her go, Lisa went to her closet and returned with a funnel attached to a hose. She jammed the end into Luan's mouth and poured thick, chalky liquid into the funnel. Luan choked and coughed. "This, dear Luan, is milk of magnesia. It will make you void your bowels. Into Lynn's mouth." She cackled madly at the image of Luan's rank feces spilling down Lynn's throat. "She, in turn, will defecate into Lincoln's mouth. Lincoln will…"

Lisa's words cut off when an idea struck her. She smiled sadistically and pulled the hose from Luan's mouth; the older girl choked out a sob and hung her head, her body quivering like a small, frightened animal. Lynn tried pulling away from Luan's buttocks, and cried out as her lips split and began to ooze blood. Tears flooded her big, brown eyes, and in them, Lisa saw pure, unadulterated terror. Miss Tough-as-Nails wasn't so tough anymore. "Mind yourself, Lynn," Lisa said as she passed on her way to the supply closet. Lynn's hand shot out and wrapped around Lisa's ankle; the older girl, propped on one hand, wobbled, and more stitches popped. Luan howled and tears over spilled Lynn's eyes, mingling with the blood gushing from her mouth. Sneering, Lisa wrenched away and stomped hard on Lynn's fingers, the satisfying crunch of breaking bones sending a gleeful tinge down Lisa's spine. Lynn squeezed her lids closed and wept silently. "How did _that_ feel, fool?" Lisa asked as she needlessly readjusted her glasses.

Lynn breathed deeply through her nose and gagged at the reek of her older sister's rectum. Lisa swiped her bangs out her her eyes and fought back the urge to kick Lynn square in her toned, white underbelly. "Keep pulling at the stitches and you're going to wind up without a face." She brushed past the monstrosity on the floor, went to the closet, and pulled out a box of needles. Setting them on the desk, she said, "There is a saying I'm sure you've all heard. The more, it goes, the merrier." She grabbed a vial of serum and filled the srygines one by one, humming to herself as she did so. Luan shook her head in shocked denial, her tears falling onto the floor like rain, Lynn bunched the carpet in her fists, her wiry arms tense and flexing with bellicose intention, and Lincoln's cowlick rustled as he tested the stitching binding him to Lynn's behind. Moron, didn't he learn from the jock's mistake?

Shaking her head, Lisa filled the last syringe, fetched a black leather medical bag from under the desk, and swept the needles in. "I'll be back," she said, her brow raising quizzically: Luan bared her teeth and moaned deep in the back of her throat. The laxative must be taking effect; good.

When Lisa was gone, Luan let out a pent up breath and fought back a watery sob. Her butt hurt so bad and even the tiniest movement sent hot, stinging pain into the center of her skull; now her stomach gurgled and her muscles spasmed. She tried to clench, to keep it in, to spare Lynn, but the torment of stitches tugging at her sensitive flesh was too much - a steaming jet of shit sprayed from her ass and flooded Lynn's mouth. Lynn tried to pull away and Luan screamed as the skin around her anus ripped. Lynn let out a strangled wail, and Luan burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she jerked as more diarrhea spilled out of her, "I'm so sorry."

Thick, burning liquid flowed down Lynn's throat, and all she could do was swallow lest it choke her. The rancid taste coated the inside of her mouth, and some dripped down her chin in brown rivulets. Tears ran down her freckled cheeks and she started to cry again - she'd never been so powerless in her life, and that, more than the indignity of being forced to eat her sister's shit, and the throbbing pain in her lips and butt, was what disturbed her most.

Behind her, Lincoln listened to the sounds of his sisters in pain and grimaced at the sour, coppery flavor of Lynn's ass. He didn't know why Lisa did this, but she was a fucking lunatic, and from all those needles she filled up, he figured she was going after everyone else.

Someone had to stop her.

And that someone was him - his sisters and his parents needed him.

He saw only one way out of this, and it was, unfortunately, the hard way. For him _and_ Lynn. As bad as it might hurt them both, it was infinitely better than whatever Lisa had planned. He closed his eyes and willed his racing heart to slow. He took a series of deep breaths through his nose, psyching himself up for what was to come. The pain would be exquisite and the damage most likely permanent - it would be worth it in the end, though.

Splaying his hands on Lynn's rounded butt cheeks, he winced in shame - even though his mouth was literally fucking fused to her ass hole, touching her that way struck him as deeply _wrong._ He gave her what he hoped she would take as an affectionate _I love you/sorry_ pat, closed his eyes, and summoned all the energy he could muster.

Do it quick.

Like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Right.

His heart slammed, his stomach rippled.

On three.

One…

Two…

Three…

With a primal cry of fury, he pushed forward while simultaneously pulling back. Stitches popped, flesh ripped. The worst pain he had ever felt in his life detonated in the center of his skull, and his entire face burned with agony. Lynn wailed as the sewing was dragged out of her butt and warm, sticky liquid gushed down Lincoln's chin. He threw his head back, and a long band of frayed skin connected him to Lynn, he couldn't tell if it was hers or his and didn't care: He wrenched away, and it snapped. Tears ran down his cheeks and blood spurted from his ruined face onto Lynn's butt, bright red against pale white. Dizziness overcame him and he fell back onto his butt, vomit threatening to erupt from his nauseous stomach.

At the head of the pack, Luan looked over her shoulder...and her heart sank when she saw her baby brother. His lips were completely gone, his teeth standing prominently out and ringed by wet, jagged flesh. She screamed in horror...then fell silent when, behind him, the door opened. Lisa leaned in, saw that Lincoln was free...and snarled. Throwing the door all the way open, she stalked in, and Luan tried to call a warning, but her vocal cords were locked, her body frozen. Lincoln must have seen the alarm in her eyes, for he started to turn just as Lisa snatched him by the cowlick and shoved him to the floor. "You're braver than I gave you credit for," she said and straddled his chest. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out, held it above her head, the light catching and reflecting the blade.

A scalpel.

Luan's heart exploded against her ribs. "No!" she screamed, fresh tears welling in her eyes, "please, stop! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!"

Lisa looked up at her, and for a brief second, their gazes met...then she turned her attention back to Lincoln, thrashing weakly and pale from blood loss, and brought the scalpel down...then back up, then down again.

Sobbing hysterically, Luan tried to pull her eyes away but couldn't.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Lincoln gurgled wetly as blood filled his lungs and began to cry. His hand fluttered up and grabbed hold of Lisa's sweater, but the toddler didn't stop; her lips peeled back from her teeth in a sneer and she went faster, her glasses falling from her face and her bangs veiling her fevered eyes. Lincoln's struggles ceased and his body went limp.

He was dead.

Luan hung her head and wept bitterly.

"Now," Lisa said and got to her feet, "on with the show." She disappeared into the hall, then came back a moment later with an unconscious Lily in her arms. Next she dragged Lana in by the straps of her overalls, then followed up with Lola, the beauty queen's heels scraping the floor. "This is going to be a lot of fun," Lisa said, "I promise."

Luan gulped.

She didn't like the sound of that.

At all.

Three hours later, Lisa pulled off a pair of blue surgical gloves, balled them up, and threw them aside. Before her, on the floor, eleven Louds knelt on their hands and knees in a hellish circle, all ass-to-mouth - Mother was the first and Father the last, the chain completed by Lily, who hung suspended between them with her rear sewn to Father's mouth and her mouth sewn to Mother's grotesquely bulbous posterior. The terrible train made a variety of noises ranging from soft crying to frantic moaning. Lisa was pleased with her creation, and, putting her hands behind her back, walked around it in a U. "When each one of you moves your bowels, it will pass into the mouth of the Loud behind you, forming, I hypnotize, an endless cycle of the same feces flowing from one body to the next to the next to the next." She stopped at Lori, and flashed her eldest sister an evil smile. "Until, that is, starvation sets in." She looked at her family, drank in their tears and whimpers, reveled in their anguish as though it were gold coins and she Scrooge McDuck. "Wonder how long that will take."

A long, long, _long_ time, it turned out.


End file.
